


A Dangerous Game

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Betty Cooper is one of the most prominent gang members in her chapter of the Southside Serpents Toledo branch, she's also the current gang leaders daughter, Alice Cooper. Ever since she can remember she's been groomed to take over, when trouble arises in Riverdale, it's finally her chance to prove that she can do this. When she meets Jughead Jones, Riverdale Serpent legacy, will he show her that maybe they're all crazy, but maybe they aren't there parents.





	A Dangerous Game

Betty closed her eyes as she leaned out the bus window, the cool breeze felt good on her flushed cheeks and she pulled her hair from the ridiculously tight ponytail. Looking to her right she smiled at the pair beside her, an older couple, the man had his arm securely wrapped around the woman and she was fast asleep on his shoulder, his own eyes shut as he rested on the top of her forehead. 

The bus came to an abrupt stop and she tugged her leather jacket tighter around her body, she turned to the sleeping couple as she was getting out of her seat, gently tapping the mans shoulder 

"I don't mean to be nosy but I think I heard you mention Riverdale being your stop? Well, we're here. I didn't want you to sleep through it." She shrugged with a weak smile. 

"Oh thank heavens! That'll be the second time this week! Thanks darlin' my names Pop, Pop Tate." He gathered his things as the older woman gushed over Bettys long blonde hair. As soon as they got off the bus Pop Tate smiled 

"I own the Diner just down the road, Pops, you stop by anytime for a free milkshake." He winked at her and his wife squeezed her shoulder 

"I'll have to take you up on that, thanks so much." She waved at their retreating backs, she wasn't used to people being so friendly, normally the huge Serpent emblazoned on her jacket was enough to send anyone the opposite way. 

Betty Cooper was a legacy, her mother was the leader of a chapter of the Southside Serpents, she ran the Toledo gang. Betty was a prominent member of the gang and was a shoe in to take over leadership when her mother passed it on, that's what brought her here to Riverdale

The town with Pep. 

The Riverdale South Side Serpents were in some type of trouble, apparently they were being dragged into some small town Drug ring and gang members were being killed and arrested. Betty could still see the tears in her mothers eyes when the news came that Viper had been found dead in a motel room, if that wasn't enough one of her closest friends F.P jones had been arrested. Gladys came running through the bar doors late one Friday night sobbing begging Alice to help her husband. 

That's where Betty came in, it was her job to investigate the town, she needed to find out who was behind the heroin and she needed to report back to her mother, it was almost somewhat of a final test, if she could help out Riverdale she would be ready to take over the Toledo Serpents. 

Finding the Southside was as easy as she expected, the familiar looking trailers and stray dogs reminded her so much of home she instantly felt her shoulders relax. She took a deep breath and walked through the bar, the door slamming against the wall as everyone went silent about a hundred eyes turning to her.

Betty straightened her back and crossed her arms, her most intimidating smile playing across her features. Out of the crowd came a burly, muscular man she knew very well. 

"Baby Betty Cooper, my very favorite niece" the older man smiled down at her, dropping an arm around her shoulder, she grinned up at him and squirmed under his arm. Instantly the murmurs began 

"That's her!"   
"That's Alice's daughter"   
"She's here about the drugs"  
"She's hot as shit!" 

Betty rolled her eyes and laughed   
"Nice to see you too uncle Hause, but don't call me baby Betty." She mock glared at him and he laughed heartily, clapping his hands he drew all the attention to himself 

"Listen up Serpents, this here is Betty Cooper, I'm sure by now you all know what she's here for. I want you all to treat her with the utmost respect, I'm looking at you jovan." He said pointedly at the drooling young man in front. "Betty is Alice Coopers daughter so if you know what's good for you, you'll treat her like the diamond she is" he ruffled her hair and nudged her forward, encouraging her to speak.

Betty cleared her throat and began the speech she had prepared 

"I'm here to help you all, no matter where we're from Serpents are all a family. I'm gonna find out who's putting us in danger and I'm gonna stop it, I can promise you that. Because... no one messes with a snake." She finished darkly, sending the entire bar into room shaking cheers, she smiled proudly and turned to her uncle

"I'm looking for F.Ps son, I have to talk to him." She said quietly "who is he?" 

"That would be me." 

Whipping around Betty came face to face with the most attractive thing she had ever seen in her life, dark black waves and light blue eyes all wrapped up in a leather jacket. James Dean eat your heart out, he seemed to be just as interested in her as she was in him, he stood before her, his eyes surveying every inch of her.

"Betty Cooper" she stuck her hand out, he took it quickly, gripping her fingers with a gentleness she hadn't seen in a gang member

"Jughead Jones" 

"Well I'll leave you two to it, Lizzy I'll have aunt charla show you to your trailer after you and the boy have your discussion, oh and Jughead?" 

Jughead turned to Hause, still clutching Betty's hand 

"Don't forget to do your homework," he warned.

Betty giggled from in front of him and he turned to her with pink stained cheeks  
"Yeah yeah yeah" he grumbled, finally pulling his hand free. 

Betty slid into a stool at the bar and grinned at the handsome boy 

"Alright Jughead Jones, let's get started."


End file.
